LA DECISIÓN
by ikari25067
Summary: Inuyasha es hombre que tiene una doble vida en cual tiene un matrimonio con kikyo el cual a los ojos de todos y de ella es perfecto y por otra parte tiene una familia con kagome una joven hermosa, dulce, bondadosa con la que tiene un lazo irrompible su pequeña hija cual será el destino de estas mujeres la decisión la tomaran ellas al enterarse o el al querer aceptar a cuál de las
1. Chapter 1

Hola a soy nueva por aquí escribiendo ya que soy lectora de varios años y me decidí a publicar esta historia que Aparicio en mi mente espero su apoyo con respecto a la redacción y ortografía soy abierta a las críticas constructivas y los buenos comentarios jajá.

 **La Decisión**

Inuyasha es hombre que tiene una doble vida en cual tiene un matrimonio con kikyo el cual a los ojos de todos y de ella es perfecto y por otra parte tiene una familia con kagome una joven hermosa, dulce, bondadosa con la que tiene un lazo irrompible su pequeña hija cual será el destino de estas mujeres la decisión la tomaran ellas al enterarse o el al querer aceptar a cuál de las dos ama de realmente.

Capitulo: uno

Una joven de ojos chocolates observaba con felicidad el amanecer desde su hogar ya que ese día llegaba su amado el cual regresaba de un viaje de trabajo con el objetivo de cumplir la promesa que le hicieron a su hija de cinco años de llevarla a la playa a conocerla por primera vez .Kagome volteo al escuchar a su hija que la llamaba.

̶ Mamá buenos días no estas emocionada por el viaje.

̶ Buenos días corazón mío claro que estoy emocionada.

̶ no sabes a qué hora llega papa ya me quiero ir.

̶ me dijo que llegaba más tardar a las 10:00 de la mañana.

̶̶ ayy falta mucho son la 9:00.

̶ no seas exagerada vamos a revisar que no falte nada para el viaje sí.

Esta la agarro de la mano y se la llevó al cuarto revisar las cosas del viaje, cuando iban llegando al cuarto escucharon la puerta de la entrada y ikari salió corriendo por las escaleras.

̶ papá llegaste - grito exaltada de felicidad.

̶ Hola muñequita mía como estas – dijo mirándola con sus intensos ojos dorados.

̶ inuyasha llegaste más temprano te esperaba más tarde – dijo con una sonrisa.

̶ Amores mío no podía esperar llegar para verla e ir de viaje.

̶ vamos entonces me quiero ir – dijo jalando su padres.

̶ está muy emocionada entiéndela – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

̶ ya que están tan emocionadas agarren sus cosas porque nos vamos muñequita.

Salió más rápido que inmediato a su cuarto dejando sus padres en la sala.

̶ me extrañaste – dijo abrazándola.

̶ sabes que no veo el día que cambies la sede de tu oficina principal – dijo haciendo puchero

̶ sabes que ya hablamos sobre eso no me puedo cambiar ahora tal vez dentro de un año dijo tocándole la mejilla.

Kagome suspiro y lo abrazo

̶ sé que lo haces por nosotros – dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

̶ estaba en una cafetería con su amiga kagura tomando un café.

̶ dime ya averiguaste que es lo que hace tu querido esposo en sus viajes continuos.

̶ tú sabes que él es incapaz de mentirme solo vive para mí – dijo sonriendo.

̶ es que no puedo creer que en este mundo exista tanta perfección en una pareja que envidia.

̶ lo siento es solo para mí, por cierto hoy está de viaje para corea regresa en una semana.

̶ está haciendo negocios tan lejos.

̶ El muy inquieto nunca se está quieto y siempre quiere más.

̶ Para cuando los hijos.

̶ cuando nos podamos estabilizar más con sus viajes no tenemos prisa somos jóvenes todavía.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Cuando iban llegando a Okinawa kagome pudo ver como inuyasha y su hija estaban dormidos, kagome hizo amago de despertarlo pero este abrió los ojos antes de que lo tocara.

̶ya llegamos que bueno es muy bonito.

̶ Si ikari morirá de la felicidad pero creo que primero tenemos que llegar al hotel y descansar.

̶ estoy muy de acuerdo con eso necesito dormir.

̶ agarro a la niña y salieron del taxi con rumbo a la recesión a pedir su habitación reservada.

Inuyasha solo observaba de reojo a kagome ya que esta no había hablado casi nada en el camino a Okinawa lo cual le pareció extraño ya que era una persona muy parlanchina.

̶ por que me ves así no me gusta manifestó

̶ Nada que te noto un poco incomoda

̶ debe ser el viaje que cayó mal

̶ Si tú lo dices dijo sin creerle mucho, seguidamente acostó a ikari en la cama

Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con sango acerca de lo que le comento una conocida, que había visto a inuyasha en un restaurant de Tokio muy reconocido acompañado una mujer cuando este debería estar en china como le había comunicado .sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos malos pensamientos de sus vacaciones inuyasha no la engañaría y si eso le pasara no sabría cómo afrontarlo ya que dependía mucho de el tanto emocionalmente como de manera material , suspiro para ir al baño.

Cuando kagome fue al baño aprovecho para escribir un mensaje en su móvil a su esposa informándole que estaba bien y que pronto llegaría a su destino y que no se preocupara, pero en su mente no dejaba de pensar si era egoísta de su parte llevar la vida que llevaba pero como hacia si la amaba a las dos verdad! Tenía seis años así de un lugar a otro solo para complacer a las mujeres de su vida sin levantar la mínima sospecha de lo que hacía. Dejo de pensar si era culpable o no para ir al baño donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

Al entrar en la bañera escucho la puerta del baño abrirse para dejar entrar al ojidorado al verlo quiso preguntarle si era capaz de engañarla alguna vez pero desistió cuando este se empezó a quitar la ropa con la intención de acompañarla en su baño.

̶ Si vas decir que tienes.

̶ te dije que puede que haya sido el viaje pero creo que con esta compañía y este baño mi humor mejorara. – dijo embozando una sonrisa para dejar caer en los mimos que le ofrecía su peli plata.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo: 2

No podía dejar de observar como su hija estaba fascinada con el mar la cual estaba en la orilla jugando con el agua y caracolas no podía dejar pensar que su vida era perfecta tenía un trabajo que le encantaba era coreógrafa y tutora de voz en una compañía de grupos de kpop lo cual era perfecto porque tenía tiempo para atender a su hija y hacer lo que la apasionaba ya que muchos de sus estudiantes le preguntaban si no se arrepentía de no haber debutado y ella solamente contestaba que todo tiene una razón de ser y que nunca debemos arrepentirnos de nuestras acciones o decisiones solo afrontarlas ya que para cada acción hay una reacción . De repente sintió que le agarraban el cabello voltio y vio que era inuyasha.

Terminaste tus llamadas

Si todo está resuelto aparentemente - dijo con la mirada hacia el horizonte – no podía dejar de pensar en la llamada que recibió donde le comunico la amiga de esta que estaba en el hospital hospitalizada por apendicitis.

Te tienes que ir cierto – dijo volteando la mirada hacia su hija embozando una sonrisa forzada.

Sabes que no me quiero ir pero mi trabajo no me lo permite unos socios están por llegar y los tengo que atender en su cabeza no podía dejar de pasar cuantas mentiras había dicho y cuantas tendría que decir para mantener su estabilidad entre comillas, pero kykio lo necesitaba su madre tal vez fuera ver a su nuera pero ella no era muy de su agrado mejor dicho kykio no era del agrado de ninguno de su familia y de su pocas amistades allegadas.

Vete si te importa tanto que tus negocios , no puedo estar con una persona que tiene la cabeza en otra parte para eso prefiero estar sola – dijo sin mirarlo porque sabía que si lo miraba caería en sus redes y lo perdonaría como muchas otras veces y ya se estaba cansando de que su hija no tuviera un padre contante , pero que decía si eso se lo busco ella desde que lo conoció a los dieciochos años siempre fue así a lo mejor ese aire de hombre que sabía lo que quería en la vida la hechizo más sus otros encantos tuvieron el broche de oro para tener siete años de relación con el .

Kagome por favor quita esa cara sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones así – dijo tratando de apaciguar la ira que sabía que tenía por dentro la pelinegra pero que casi nunca o mejor dicho explotaba cuando algo la molestaba de sobremanera

Esa es la única cara que tengo no puedo hacer más nada por ti – se paró de donde estaba y se fue a hacia su hija.

Solo se escuchó un suspiro del peli plata el cual se acercó para despedirse de su hija e ir a donde lo esperaban también.

No podía soportar cuando su hija hacia berrinches cuando se iba y eso lo hacía dudar si se merecía lo que tenía.

-Despídete de papa si corazón – dijo abrazándola a la niña que se encontraba enfurruñada por culpa de su padre

No quiero verlo dijo para meter la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y abrazarse más esta

Déjala las llamare cuando llegue con esto se retiró para ir rumbo a la ciudad de Tokio su segundo hogar si se podría decir.

* * *

Kagura estás loca que has hecho dijo kykio con ojos de pocos amigos para darle un leve golpecito a su amiga en el hombro

No es para tanto así sabremos bueno mejor dicho yo comprobare si tu esposo vive para ti como tu tanto dices – dijo con una media sonrisa

No metas en lo que no te importa , ahora dime que voy decir o hacer con tu mentira dijo exaltada

Simple te quedas en casa yo espero que llegue si es que llega y le informo que era un cólico menstrual y que si equivocaron de paciente dijo fácilmente para el asombro de la otra.

Hay que ver que estás loca, como puedes mentir más fácil que un político pero como me metiste en este lio aceptare tu propuesta esta vez solo esta vez.

Ya verás que ni lo analizara confía en esta profesional dijo guiñándole un ojo

* * *

Miroku necesito que me hagas un favor voy de regreso a tokio envía lo que me ha llegado al apartamento de kagome.

Tan rápido regresaste pensé que al menos sería una semana le pregunto intrigado

Kykio tuvo un problema de salud y mis planes cambiaron abruptamente respondió rascándose la cabeza en señal de frustración

Amigo mío no sé hasta cuando tú vas a seguir en ese juego del gato y el ratón – le manifestó con tono de reproche y preocupación a la vez

No te llame para eso déjame en paz eres mi amigo pero no te metas si no te incumbe dijo con la prepotencia que lo caracterizaba

Solo te digo que no es justo especialmente para tu hija – al terminar la frase solo escucho el sonido que le indicaba que le colgó.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa no esperaba ver a su esposa tomando té con una amiga ya que el solo se iba a cambiar de ropa para ir al hospital a verla

Querido llegaste dijo haciendo amago de pararse para dirigirse hacia él.

No te esperaba aquí no tienes apendicitis le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Se equivocaron solo era un cólico menstrual y kagura me acompaño de regreso a casa con el objetivo de asegurarse de que estoy bien –dijo agarrándole las manos

No sabes el susto que me diste y tuve algunos problemas por irme de la reunión – dijo suspirando, bueno aunque en realidad no todo era verdad si tuvo inconvenientes al venirse y no cumplir con la semana prometida y esperada por sus dos amores.

Continuara …..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo: tres

Su semana sabática no fue lo esperado por ella como por su hija ya que no paraba de decir que no era justo, la única manera que tenia de que se olvidara de lo que paso era cambiarle el tema de conversación ,ahora lo que tenía que hacer era acomodar las cosas para empezar su semana con el pie derecho y así mismo preparar alguna cosa que alegrara a la luz de su vida .de repente escucho el timbre y vio a su hija correr a abrir la puerta con la esperanza que fuera la piedra que quería en su vida ,solo pudo ver la cara de decepción que se llevó su hija al abrir la puerta y ver que era la correspondencia se quedó parada observando como daba las gracias y recibía lo enviado.

Ikari que son pregunto con curiosidad ya que sus cuentas habían llegado antes de salir de viaje.

Creo que son facturas mama – dijo que seguidamente me entrego en mis manos lo cual me obligo ver que eran de un taisho inuyasha, debía a ver un error ya que él se apellida tanakashi puede que se hayan equivocado de propietario ya que compartían el nombre de pila. De repente el sonido de la voz de su hija la saco de su confusión.

Mama que esperas para abrirlo a lo mejor es una carta –le manifestó con ansiedad

Creo que no es de nosotros se equivocaron de apellido pero creo que lo abriré para ver si hay alguna dirección a donde enviar esto a su verdadero dueño –con eso pudo ver que su hija se fue hacia la cocina. Al abrir el correo pudo ver que eran casi todas facturas de una casa en Tokio, solo uno era una carta que al aparecer era de respuesta a una propuesta lo único que llamo su atención fue que el nombre del propietario era inuyasha taisho tanakashi. No podían ser del él o si se preguntó a sí misma y fue cuando en su mente volvió aparecer lo del restaurante en su mente y si inuyasha la engañaba o le ocultaba algo .se rio se dijo que no podía existir una persona tan estúpida en esta vida bueno mejor dicho dos al menos que la otra parte este de acuerdo.- lo mejor que puedo hacer es llamar a sango y pedirle que piensa de mis inseguridades.

* * *

Amor estoy feliz dijo abrazando a su esposo anegado y este le respondió con una pregunta que no fue de su agrado.

Porque no nada en este día que transmita felicidad – expreso con sarcasmo para luego seguir escribiendo en laptop.

Porque eres así te dije que no fue mi culpa lo del hospital fue una simple broma que kagura y yo quisimos jugar para yo poder probarle que tú me amas más que a tu vida – dijo haciendo gesto de puchero.

Sabes que eso no fue de mi agrado – dijo con expresión de mucha seriedad.

\- qué puedo hacer para no sigas molesto conmigo.

\- nada ya que se me pasara.

\- pero tu cara y tus ojos me dicen otra.

Bueno en realidad no estaba molesto con ella si no consigo mismo por no poder organizar su vida si mentiras que solo lastimaran y pensó que tenia que tomar una decisión de con quien definitivamente continuaría su vida sin pausas continuas – pensó para si mismo y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones exteriores.

* * *

\- Sango dime que estoy loca – pregunte con algo de esperanzas que me dijera que estaba paranoica.

Si quieres que te diga la verdad es que si tienes razón para sospechar.

Pero creo que mi corazón no me quiere dejar procesar con racionalidad, me vas ayudar a investigar.

Dime que puedes pensar si yo te dijera que mi marinovio o lo que sea solo tiene un mínimo tiempo limitado del tiempo para mí y que cuando no está trabajando al otro lado de la ciudad está viajando no sé a dónde y la cereza del pastel no sabes nada su familia por ti, debido que nunca los has visto en persona.

Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí que hice – ábrase a sango en busca de consuelo.

Estas lista para ir a salir de dudas.

Como dices le pregunte confundida y separándome de ella.

Como oyes iremos a esa dirección a salir de dudas y angustias

Si estoy lista, pero una pregunta con quien dejo a ikari.

Dile a tu madre que te la cuide tu madre medio día esta dirección no está muy lejos de Tokio.

Está bien lo hare déjame alistar las cosas y nos vamos.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar durante todo el camino que como seria su reacción de ser cierto sus especulaciones, el viaje en taxi fue un poco más largo de lo esperado ya que era una zona exclusiva donde toda las personas tenia carro propio y chofer en vista solo podía ver casas hermosas pero la vida dentro de ellas también seria perfecta como aparentaban. De repente sintió que sango la sacaba de su letargo tocándole el hombro.

Llegamos amiga mía.

Estas segura que es aquí esta casa es enorme nada más verla me siento intimidada.

Pero de algo estaba segura que esto sería lo mejor que podía hacer para continuar con cambios o sin estos.

Al tocar el timbre, el minuto de espera fue eterno cuando la puerta de la casa abrió salió una señora de la tercera edad – lo más seguro que fuera la encargada de dar las ordene con respecto a mantener el orden en la casa

-Que desean señoritas en que puedo ayudarles.

-necesitamos hablar con el dueño de la caso o en su defecto la señora ya que nos llegó unas cosas a mi casa por equivocación y creo que son de ustedes.

Pasen y esperen aquí sentadas ya vengo.

No podía dejar de mirar el esplendor que desprendía la casa todo parecía de una casa de muñecas soñada por cualquier niña.

Durante la inspección de sus ojos curiosos no pudo pasar desapercibida fue un retracto donde aparecía inuyasha con una mujer de cabello largo, alta y esbelta vestida de novia mejor dicho era su foto de la boda y fue cuando su mente no paraba de decirle te mintió.

-Díganme que lo que creen ustedes que debería ver llegado aquí.

-Ha estoy son una carta de respuestas y facturas todas con esta dirección como segunda opción ya que la primera no se ve bien por eso fue que creo que pudieron equivocarse al momento de entregarla.

Solo podía ver como lo labios de sango se movían debería ser explicando la presencia de ambas ahí .cuando su voz pudo salir solo susurro.

Vámonos.

Sango vio la cara de su amiga al ver la foto del recibidor y al ver a la mujer venir hacia ella solo pensó bastardo y ella explico lo sucedido lo más tranquila y pausadamente para poder ejecutar la súplica de su amiga.

No saben cómo se los agradezco quieren tomar algo.

Muchas gracias pero ya tenemos que irnos.

Seguras porque..e

Tranquila nuestro viaje de regreso va ser un poco largo –con eso sango se para a su vez agarrando kagome por un brazo para caminar hacia la entrada.

Al llegar a la puerta sango solo abrió la puerta del taxi que le pidió que les esperara y empujó a kagomepara que entrara al taxi la cual todavía estaba en modo piloto por lo descubierto y fue cuando se dijo que esta noche seria larga

Continuaraaaa….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo: cuatro

Mi mente no podía dejar de divagar buscando un porque para lo que estaba viviendo, como pudo engañarla tanto tiempo fue cuando apareció otra incógnita cuando se casó antes de conocerla o después para comenzar esta doble vida que no encontraba como procesar ya que esto era algo que nunca iba aceptar y lo seguro que tampoco perdonara de repente sentí que sango me tocaba para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Kagome estas bien que vas hacer quieres te lleve a tu casa dime.

Bien no pero primero quiero pasar a buscar ikari y luego ir a casa.

Como tú digas.

Fue cuando vi que sango le daba las instrucciones al chófer del taxi, solo voltee la cara hacia la ventana con el objetivó de volver a mis pensamientos.

* * *

Inuyasha quita esa cara con ese humor que cargas no vamos a terminar nunca lo que tenemos pendiente hoy.

Te encanta fastidiarme cierto.

Imagínate soy como el grillo de pinocho tu conciencia aunque con menos efecto del deseado.

Hablando de conciencia tengo que tomar una decisión.

Decisión de que!

Ya sabes de asentar mi vida por el bien de todos.

Se va caer el mundo por esta alumbramiento en la media neurona que tienes por cerebro.

Yaa deja de sermonearme por este motivo es que nunca te digo nada.

Volviendo a la seriedad del asunto cuando pondrás punto.

De este mes no paso solo es para verificar que la decisión es la correcta.

* * *

Mama fue lo primero que escucho cuando entro a la casa de su madre acompañada por sango para luego ser abrazada por la infante a nivel de la cintura.- además la mirada de inspección de su madre la irritaba ya que como la miraba sabía que ella sabía que le sucedía algo y no es que le molestara que se enterara de que no se sentía bien era el no poder ocultarlo.

Porque tardaste tanto me estaba aburriendo solo gracias a la abuela pude soportar estar todo el día – dijo ikari con el carisma que caracterizaba.

Ya llegue ahora eres feliz – luego de responder a medias solo la vi saltar satisfecha.

Kagome te quedas a dormir – pregunto la madre.

No me tengo que ir mañana tengo que estar temprano en el estudio

Al menos come antes de irte.

No tengo hambre solo esperare que ikari y sango coman algo para irnos

No estarás enferma o enfermando verdad.

No madre solo estoy todo

Solo me miro en silencio para luego ver a sango ya que no me creía , sango solo asintió con la cabeza luego de esto se dio por vencida y fue a la cocina acompañada de la inquieta ikari .luego que la vi desaparecer de mi vista solo pude suspirar y acostarme en el mueble

Kagome en verdad no quieres descansar

No no quiero, solo quiero llegar a mi casa para acostarme y seguir pensando y tomar las nuevas riendas de mi vida.

Vas a ir al estudio mañana de verdad.

Si tengo que conversar la propuesta que koga me propuso.

Sango ven a cenar – llamo la madre de kagome

* * *

Sabía que su decisión no tenía que ser pensada su lugar era estar al lado de kagome y su pequeña hija pero como haría para separarse sin darle el por qué verdadero a kikyo sin herirla ya que fueron diez años de matrimonio sin se podría decir

Inuyasha vamos a ir a casa de tus padres – pregunte con la esperanza de que me dijera que no ojala mi cara no me delatara.

No kikyo mi madre iba cenar con mi padre solamente ya que están en proceso de irse una temporada a corea por negocios.

-Ya veo entonces que haremos hoy ya que tengo el día libre.

-vamos comer algo en casa ya que tengo muchas cosas pendientes – en su cara pude ver que no era de su agrado mi respuesta .

Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad de preguntar ya que luego no tendría ni el tiempo ni valor .

Porque no tenemos un bebe – eso fue lo que hizo que parara mi marcha esa simple pregunta la cual no sabría cómo contestarle , simplemente le respondí con otra pregunta .

Que dijiste que no escuche.

Eso que escuchaste cuándo tendremos un hijo para estar completos nosotros – sabía que el se hacía en tonto desde hace tiempo que le evadía el tema y no sabía por qué ya que cuando se casaron el que moría por niños era él y no ella .

Ya te lo eh dicho no tengo tiempo .

Pero tú sabes que no tienes porque no quieres delegar nada a nadie no me hago más joven – tenía desde hace mucho tiempo muchos reclamos pero solo decidí decir lo necesario

No tengo ganas de discutir contigo ya hasta se me quito el hambre hablaremos en otro momento- con solo evadir mi responsabilidad en la conversación fui directamente a mi despacho donde me concentre en ordenador a distraer mi mente de mis verdaderos asuntos que tenía que resolver pero no podía mejor dicho me negaba.

* * *

Al escuchar la alarma y la molestia que producía lo rayos solares en mi rostro al colarse por la ventana supe que tenía que empezar mi día ya que hoy tendría muchas cosas que tratar respecto al futuro de ella y su hija.- la puerta la escuche abrirse y solo vi a la luz de mi vida asomar su cabeza

Mama esta despierta.

Si estaba por ir a tu cuarto a levantarte

Quiero preguntarte algo

Si dime

Porque papa no vive con nosotros.

No es que no viva si no que casi nunca está por su trabajo – no podía decirle que su padre era mayor mentiroso de la historia

Ya no quiero que pienses en cosas raras vamos alistarnos porque tengo que ir a la compañía temprano y te llevare conmigo que e parece.

Está bien tengo tiempo que no te veo cantar y bailar .

* * *

Kagome querida como estas tiempo si verte en persona ,como as estado .

Igualmente y estado bien – koga siempre era muy atento con ella especialmente muchos decían que ella le gustaba pero no lo sabría con certeza .

-Qué bueno que llegas porque no puedo esperar más para decirte la propuesta que te tengo pero antes que nada respóndeme una cosa estarás dispuesta irte a corea.

\- me tomas por sorpresa si estoy dispuesta soy todo oídos – no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que le daba e universo de recomenzar para salir de la telarañas de engaños que la tenia cegada esta era su tiempo para surgir .

Continuara aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hola tengo tiempo que no actualizada la uni me tiene un poco ocupada pero ya estoy aquí gracias por los que se toman su tiempo de leer mi historia me encantaría que dejaran reviews para poder saber que quiere que pase o que creen ustedes que pasara o si simplemente les gusta . chao nos vemos pronto.


End file.
